Bubba & Marshy
by Look-It's-Your-Honor
Summary: Bubba Gumball is a nice proper fellow. And Marshall Lee abedeer... not so much. But find out a story of how these two unlikely frends become freinds! this is my second story that i had to replace and NOT YAOI! i know what that means yes. rated t for no reason.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO!** **This story is a story inspired by my little brothers likeing with marshall lee and im rather fond of Prince gumball.**

**So since thats the case i am posting a new story that of the name **

**Bubba and Marshy**

**Its about two unlikely freinds being... well, freinds and belive it or not it was originally going to be Bonni and Marcy but my older brother is all like **

**"2 girls again?!" and thus this was made! By the way this isnt yaoi and please dont hate on me fan girls! In fact the perso who is letting me use this computer probobally hates me now... sike nah.**

**I dont own adventure time but i do own this computer!... no not really... but i Do own!-... i dont own anything**

****Bubba and Marshy!

Introduction

Imagine a cover with PG and M just staring at each other looking only a little younger.

Info- Like looking in a mirror.

Prince Gumball was being flown out of the castle by the infamous ice queen. It was so early and the sun wasnt even up yet.

"Put me down!" he screamed "ohhh i will as soon as we get back home to your cell!" Prince Gumball wondered why fionna and cake weren't there yet!

"Oh for globs sake can some one help!" he elbowd, kicked, and even head butted the ice queen but she wouldnt let go for anything. The banana guards were walking in a slow manner going "WEE-OOH-WEE-OOH-WEE-OOH" after seeing this all gumball could do is sigh.

"So how do you like your suit? Light blue,blue,dark blue,turquise,Aqua or if you want to make me wince, Baby blue!?" asked ice queen and he just said "ugh!-... aqua" with a huff.

Then suddenly, ice queen pummeld to the ground and pg was just floating in the air! "HUH!?" he screamed but he was gently lowerd "ughhhhggghhhh" moaned ice queen. " hey are you all right?" Prince gumball turned scared to death but no one was there "ugh-ugh show your self!" he demanded.

"okay" said a voice unknown, and so a pale face appeared right infront of gumball "BOO!" it screamed and gumball fell back but didnt scream.

"ahahahahahahahah..heheheh...heh..." gumball stared at him "what it WAS funny!" gumball stared a little longer and then chuckeld, but then he looked down realizing the boy was floating "huh?" he said in confusement and looked back up to him "what is it?" he asked and PG said "umm...well thank you for helping but who are you?" then the other one laughed "im... Marshallee but some people call me mashall just for short" Gumball then stood up "im Bubba Gumball." he held out his hand for a shake but Marshallee slaped it in his point of veiw "ohh sorry my last name is abedeer!" he said reasurringly.

"Wait a sec _Marshallee abadeer the vampire king?_" Asked gumball " yeah princey i know you too." Gumball smiled but looked at the sun rising and pushed marshalee under a tree "what the-!?" he yelled but gumball pointed out the sun "...ohhh thanks! you know for a prince your okay!" and gumball smiled.

" oh and by the way can ya get and umbrella because well if not i may be stuck under here for a while..." and gumball smiled "well then i guess you wont be needing an umbrella in that case~!"

**Okay? im not sure you tell me. Any ways how was it? any suggestions? if so please tell me and reveiw bye!**


	2. Chapter 1's extension

**Hello everyone!**

**I wasnt so clear about the introduction so i extended it to this chapter!**

**consider it an alternate ending to the begining.**

He looked surprised at this "WHAT?!"

"Well if you have one then the guard will HAVE to escort you out so maybe we'll take the time we have?"

"Ugh... i guess but i dont know..."

"Fine." he said and he went inside a store called "RAIN AWAY" an gave him an umbrella.

"Thanks... so ill see you around?" he said cautiously.

"Why of course!" gumball said trying to be welcomeing. and he flew off as cake and... fionna came up to him.

"GUMBALL ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!" and he looked over to his crush and said "Yes." in a plain voice.

"Oh... really?" she asked surprised.

"Quite" he said chuckiling and smiling at fionna.

**Okay there you go and bye!**


	3. A litte Note!

**LIYH: hey! Sorry i havent updated this story! Im working on forced to become a fanboy though.**

**Marshall: were in that to!**

**Prince Gumball: yes!**

**LIYH: How did you get in the v.i.p BOLD SECTION?!**

**Marshall: ugh, the door was wide open!**

**LIYH:...yeah, you get the point. So bye!**


End file.
